


Genesis: Part Two

by projectoverlord



Series: Genesis [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Oh No what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectoverlord/pseuds/projectoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Genesis, Clint finds the others have left him alone. With Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself when it comes to these two. It had to be done because Shield Husbands.

Clint doesn't realise they've done it until after the fact. He comes up for air and realises that Natasha is disappearing from the room. The others are already gone. Except for one.

Phil.

The older man is sitting on the edge of the pool, looking rather deep in thought for someone wearing a pair of borrowed Captain America shorts. Contented, for the moment, to simply watch his friend, Clint floats there doing just that. It's dreadfully quiet without the ruckus of the Avengers (meaning Tony and Thor) and he's marvelling at the fact neither he nor Coulson had noticed sooner. The bastards. It was probably Natasha's idea. Or Tony. Maybe both. Those two are frightening when they team up, though it happens rarely. That is a good thing, probably.

Finally, Phil looks up. He surveys the room, and at last his expression morphs into surprise. "Where did..."

Clint lifts himself out of the pool a short distance away from Coulson, listening to the sound of water dripping from his body. "They ah...no idea. Maybe they got bored."

"But you didn't?"

"Nope. How's this new team of yours going?" Though he tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, Clint can hear how much sneaks through. He kicks himself for even bringing it up.

"They're not really my team," Coulson says quietly. "The Avengers is my team."

And hell if that doesn't make Clint giddy with joy.

"As for the Bus, it's going well, thank you. Though I prefer to be here. Luckily for me, they have proven more than once how little I am needed. Director Fury agrees that my time is better spent here."

"Mothering us?"

A look of distaste crosses Phil's face. "I prefer the term assisting."

Clint makes a soft noise, and when Phil looks up he finds the archer taking a seat next to him. "For what it's worth, it's better when you're here."

"Is that so?"

"'Course. Who else can keep Stark in line?"

Natasha. Pepper. Bruce, Coulson thinks, surprised that anyone would count him among the list. But out loud, he just says, "I'll keep that in mind."

Silence.

And then, "And, ah...it's not the same without you here. Too quiet."

Coulson starts to reply, thinks better of it, then leans in and kisses Clint. "I like being here too."

Clint, in his ridiculous bullseye budgie smugglers, grins like christmas has come early. Then he jumps up, practically hauls Coulson to his feet and drags him out. Phil tries to protest, mostly about the trail of water that they're leaving in their wake, but his words are lost to the air.

They make it into the elevator, and Clint rams the button for his level (they each have their own) and seals himself head to toe against Coulson. His knee comes up gently and he ruts his hips, smiling stupidly into the kiss.

"We, ah...oh god," Coulson starts, then stops, and promptly forgets every thought he's ever had.

The second they're safely in Clint's rooms, he toys with the waistband of Coulson's shorts and makes a face. "These need to go. Now."

The enthusiasm with which Phil complies surprises them both, and Clint's grin broadens.

"You better clear your afternoon, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I love the Bus team. I just get bitter because Phil belongs with the Avengers too.


End file.
